


The Alpha Female

by MaskedNightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Hermione Granger, F/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Mom, Rare Pairings, Stiles is Hermione's cousin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedNightingale/pseuds/MaskedNightingale
Summary: Hermione moves to Beacon Hills to be an Observer for the American Ministry. Undercover at the high school, she quickly finds out about the pack that is forming. What will the Hunters do when they find out they are being watched? & what will the new Alpha do when he finally meets his match?





	1. Decisions

A flurry of brown curls swept around a young woman as she viewed the rebuilt castle before her. A woman with a little baby in a sling around her stood beside the young woman. 

"I'm so tired."

Andromeda said nothing but reached around Hermione and pull her closer. Setting her dark head upon the young woman’s. 

“I keep thinking that it will get better. I thought somehow after graduating...I’d feel different.”

“You are aloud to still grieve, Hermione. You lost more than friends in the war. It takes time.”

“Everyone is looking at me. Everywhere I go. I can’t stand it.” Hermione turned toward the woman who had become like a mother to her. “Is it wrong that I wish I could just leave? Start anew somewhere. I don’t wish to leave everyone behind and yet…”

The woman known as Andromeda squeezed Hermione tighter to her, her head tilted toward the setting the sun. “I’ve thought about moving as well. I even considered the Americas.” 

“You have?” Hermione turned toward her friend and looked at her with large hazel eyes. The brief flash of ladylike Andromeda eating a hamburger brought a semi-smile to her lips.

“Would you come with me? After all, you are Teddy’s other godparent and don’t tell Harry this but I think you are his favorite.” 

A sad little giggle burst from Hermione and she tucked a stray mahogany curl behind her ear, before reaching over and touching the top of the little one’s head that turned mahogany as he peered up at her.

“How about you ask Kingsley? I’m sure he has connections in America.”

Hermione stood back and looked, really looked into Andromeda’s eyes, “You are serious?”

“What do you believe I’m too old for a new adventure?”

“No of course not!”

“Then what do you say we make our own way together?”

“I say…” Hermione looked up at the twilight skies. “I say, I’m always up for an adventure.”

“That’s my girl!” Andromeda kissed Hermione’s forehead before linking her arm through hers to head back to the Burrow.


	2. A New Home

“Andromeda!” 

“In the back garden, dear!”

Hermione stepped through the back door of Andromeda’s cottage, heading towards the little garden at the foot of a large willow tree. 

Andromeda sat on a quilt with little Teddy crawling upon it playing with a couple of blocks that Harry had gotten him when he turned one. 

“I got some news from Kingsley.” Hermione took a deep breath, “It seems that there are a couple of towns in America that have a high influx of magical and supernatural happenings. His connection at the Ministry in America stated that they need observers to watch over to make sure not only that the Secrecy Act stands in place but that any magical or supernatural beings are being treated in fairness. One of the towns sounded familiar to me from my childhood, Beacon Hills.” 

Andromeda nodded for Hermione to continue.

“I have an uncle that lives there. His wife was my father’s sister, sadly she passed away when I was younger but he and his son still live there. I only visited him once when I was a little toddler, his son was a year younger than me so I don’t remember much about him sadly.”

“How interesting, are you going to contact him?”

“I wanted to talk to you first, after all, it’s also your joint decision. The mission would entail keeping a watch on mainly the werewolf population in the town. It seems that after some recent events it has grown and those that protect the Muggles of the town have taken things into their own hands to give out justice. It might get dangerous and the last thing I would want to do is put you and Teddy in danger.”

“Dear, no matter where in the magical community we go we are surrounded by danger. If we stay here, we still have to keep our guard up for straggling Death Eaters on the run coming back to avenge their fallen dark lord. I would take a werewolf over a death eater any day. Plus, Teddy has excellent senses that he got from his father. I think he will keep himself safe any moment we don’t have a constant eye on him.”

“I was hoping you would say that.” 

Andromeda smiled at the girl that stood above them, she hadn’t seen such a bright smile on her face for a very long time if perhaps ever. After all, she had gotten to know her when the war was already surrounding them, and every joyful moment was tainted by upcoming tragedy.

“Did you already find a place?”

Hermione’s bright grin grew wider, “I have been in contact with my possible partner observer in the city of Beacon Hills and he told me of a nice cottage style home that has been on the market for some time. He had found it was due to muggle repelling charms that had been on the home for many years, before his time even. He’s been the sole observer for the area for quite some time, so to hear that a new one possibly would be coming he was quite helpful.”

Hermione took in a deep breath and Andromeda smiled, as Hermione continued to ramble on.

“The home is perfect, a little run-down but with some work, by magical contractors, it should be ready for us by the time we decide to make the move perhaps in the next month. He let the realtor know he had someone interested and that even better they were a family and he was able to have the price taken down far below the current neighborhood’s value.”

Andromeda held out her hand for Hermione’s, “Well what are you waiting for, do you have pictures?”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Construction on their new home in Beacon Hills was indeed finished by the time they arrived. They stood before the cottage refreshed with a new coat of paint, a new roof, and landscaping. Both women grinning like mad as the younger of the women held little Teddy in her arms, viewing their brand new home.

Their first guest was the local veterinarian, Dr. Deaton.

“Fabulous to finally meet you, Miss Granger. I feel like I’ve already met you through our conversations this last month.” 

His dark eyes crinkled at the side with laugh lines seemed to oddly contrast with the slight frown lines on the corners of the mouth. A contrast of sadness and happiness seemed to encompass his round features. 

A giggle of delight distracted his gaze from the young woman before him, who had her own share of frown lines amidst others that he knew came from being a soldier. The little infant in the elegant woman, in a floor length gown reminiscent of the Edwardian era, giggled again reaching his hands out towards the doctor. 

A gasp of surprise came from Hermione’s mouth, “You have Teddy’s approval.” 

Andromeda stepped forward, “Would you be willing to hold him for a bit? It seems he’s taken an interest in you.”

Alan stepped forward, “Of course.” He took the little boy into his arms, and as soon as he did so the little boy transformed into a mini version of himself. “He’s a metamorphigus!” 

Hermione and Andromeda smiled at him and nodded.

Andromeda stroked the head of her grandchild’s head, “His father was a werewolf and his mother a metamorphigus. So our little Teddy has a wealth of talents.”

“Does he…?”

“No, but like his father, he has all the senses that come with being a werewolf without the transformation itself.”

“Fascinating!” Alan Deaton grinned at the infant in his arms that was sniffing at him and nuzzling his arm. “He must smell the other pack’s scent on me then.”

“Ruff.” The one year old barked at the doctor, and the man chuckled in return.

“I suppose you do.” 

The little one turned then toward Hermione, hand grasping out to her, “Ti, food?”

“Yes, Teddy. We are going to have food now.” 

The doctor and Andromeda followed Hermione down the arched hall until she turned left through another archway into an open dining space with circular chandelier above and a star speckled ceiling above them domed with constellations sparkling. 

Hermione set Teddy in his arm chair and proceeded to sit down beside them and serve his food.

Andromeda turned toward the doctor, “Hermione didn’t fully explain her job at the school yet.”

“She will be the librarian, the school has needed one for quite some time. The only teacher looking over it has been taking in for questioning several times by the police and the school wishes to have a strong person of character to take the official position as librarian.”

“A librarian. Well that certainly suits you doesn’t it, Hermione?”

A small laugh came from the brunette, “Indeed.” Her head turned toward the only man at the table, “What can I expect from the pack that still students in the school?”

“The one you will have to look after is actually Stiles.”

“Stilinski? My cousin wasn’t in the files as one of the pack.”

“Perhaps not as an official one, but he is definitely the brains of the McCall pack. He’s also the one that gets in the most trouble.” 

“It looks like I’ll have to be looking after him more than I thought than. Knowing how a couple of kids can get in trouble quite a bit, from experience.”

“Scott is a True Alpha but is rejecting his calling. He is still in denial most of the time of the responsibilities that come with his new self.”

“Yes, he’s the one that is dating the Argent’s daughter?”

“Correct.”

“That’s only going to bring about heartache.” 

“Now you are sounding more like the other pack’s alpha.” Deaton chuckled. “The Hale clan has had nothing but tragedy these last years and it has taken a toll on the remaining members, as few as they may be. Where McCall is nearly clueless, Hale is hardened and bitter causing his leadership to sour as well. He’s creating a pack too fast in response to the threats of recent dates.” 

“You’ve had your hands full haven’t you.”

He nodded, and Hermione gave him an encouraging smile, “Well Alan, may I call you by your first name?” He smiled and nodded. “Alan, you are no longer alone and I will do my utmost to work along side you lifting some of the burdens from your shoulders.”

“I have a good feeling about you Miss Granger, I believe we will make a good team.”

“Hermione.”

Alan smiled once more, “Hermione.”


	3. First Encounter

It was her first day of being the Beacon Hill High’s librarian and already she knew she had her work cut out for her. She was just surprised it had taken the American Ministry this long to send out another Observer. The time to observe was nearing its end and acting upon a plan seemed to be what she would need to do soon. 

The first time she met her cousin was a brief nod to him in a crowded corridor, as he eyed her out of the corner of his eye stage whispering to his friend, the McCall boy, about a “canama”. 

She winced ducking into her new domain and shook her head. If the Golden trio had spoken that loudly about their plans they would never have survived the first year. 

It was during the second period for the students and when she had just begun to see the true mess of the library she knew she would have to completely re-categorize that she noticed a car that had been sitting outside for quite some time. This time however a man in a leather jacket stood outside leaning against the black sports car glaring at the school. 

As she sorted through the first column of books that had been just left at the entrance of several bookcases, she would glance out through the library windows to see that the man had not moved. 

“Enough is enough.” 

She marched out of the library and down the corridor to the administration office. 

Hermione walked through the door and cleared her throat to get the attention of the ginger haired woman at the front desk.

“Hello my name is Hermione. I’m the new librarian.”

“Yes, I know who you are.” The woman’s eyebrow raised as she looked Hermione up and down. “What can I help you with?”

“I noticed that there is a strange man staring at the school, he hasn’t moved for a couple of hours. Do you know if he’s related to one of the students?”

The pixie haired woman’s expression soured even more, “Yes, we are aware of him.”

“Has any action been taken against him?”

“The principle is too busy to deal with such matters.”

“I see.”

“Feel free however to take matters into your own hands.” The womans gaze challenged Hermione’s. 

“I think I will. Thank you for you ever so generous help.” Even her ducet British tones Hermione hoped her sarcasm came through loud and clear.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was about to nudge Scott when his eyes widened, “Hey isn’t that the new librarian?”

The woman was striding across the parking lot heading Derek’s way.

“What’s she doing?” Stiles whispered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His pack had yet to give him the signal. The time waiting just made his wolf more and more agrafied. The urge to protect his territory eclipsing everything. Derek kept up with his centering breaths making sure to not allow his inner Alpha to take ahold of the reigns. 

Then the scent hit him and it felt as if he’d been bowled over by a train. His wolf howled in the background and his eyes flashed crimson.

Peering up through his dark eyelashes he saw a figure coming his way, a woman and an unfamiliar woman at that. 

But she smelled like home. LIke old books, fresh foilage after a spring rain and magnolias. 

As his gaze was pulled to her own he suddenly slumped against his car at the power behind the woman’s gaze.

“You!” Her voice was a crisp British accent, “What are you doing on school property?” 

Her mahogany brows furrowed as she neared.

“Do you hear me? If you have no business at the school, than I ask you leave.”

A low growl started up in him, her words almost came as an order.

“Are you listening to me?”

She was in front of him now.

Her manicured finger poking into his chest, “You will leave this property at once, do I make myself clear?”

Derek found himself nodding and a whine came from his wolf inside. 

“Yes, Alph…” Derek shook his head and his hands balled at his sides. “And who are you to give orders?”

Her chin raised up and her chocolate brown eyes flashed dangerously, “I’m the librarian. I have already spoken to the office and they have given me the go ahead to deal with you.”

“Oh really….” He stepped up so now he was touring over the petite woman.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was massive and as Hermione gazed up in his eyes she saw a flash of red and the puzzle pieces fell into place.

“The children are under my care, you have no jurisdiction here. When your pack leaves the premises then you can regroup with them there. But while they are on school property, I will protect them.”

His stormy gaze narrowed, “I’m an Observer. I was sent here to foresee that those that hunt you do not overstep their bounds, while also making sure the secrecy of supernatural creatures are kept just that secret. You Mr. Hale are not helping with this.”

Hermione would not be cowed by the large man and his imposing figure no matter how attractive and brooding he may be. 

They had a staring match before finally ‘tall, dark and brooding’ blinked. 

“Fine, but this discussion is not over with.”

Hermione nodded, finally they were getting somewhere. She handed him her contact card, “Here’s my contact information. Text me a time and place and we can further discuss matters.”

It wasn’t until the brooding alpha had driven off that Hermione let go a giant sigh of relief. 

“All in the first day, things will definitely not be boring.”


	4. The Stilinski Dinner

It wasn’t until her break later that day that she gave her uncle a call. 

“Stilinski.” A gruff voice answered. A flash of the man with kind eyes but a gruff voice that would set her upon one knee and his son on the other flashed through Hermione’s eyes. 

“Hello Uncle John.”

“Hermione! I didn’t know you had arrived already. You should have said something, I would have helped with you moving in or something.” 

Hermione let out a small laugh, “There was no need. My housemates and I had movers set everything up ahead of us arriving in town.” 

“How about you come by for dinner?” 

“I’d like that.”

“I don’t know when I’ll have time things have been insane lately.”

“Uncle John, I don’t need anything special. I’m partial to Indian and a good beer, if you’d like me to pick up take out?” Hermione smiled into the cellphone, fingers subconsciously caressing the runes carved into the back to stop it from combusting due to her magic. 

He let out a laugh, “I suppose that would work out. Would tonight work out for you? It looks like I’ll be getting off before closing time.” 

“Sounds good, just give me a call thirty minutes before you get off and I’ll order and pick up the takeout.” 

As she got off the phone, she was jostled to the side slightly by a group of teens as they herded one of their friends toward a jeep. Her brow furrowed as she recognized the buzz cut of her cousin. 

{Time Skip}

Even in her last year of Hogwarts or the few months she worked at the Ministry was she so glad when a day of work was over. The work itself was fine, however, she could care less for the chemistry teacher checking her out and looking at her lecherously. It was disgusting. 

The call from her uncle was like a breath of fresh air, and after giving a quick call home letting Andromeda know that she didn’t need to prepare her dinner she made her way to the best Indian restaurant in Beacon Hills (or at least according to her uncle). 

“Stiles said he’ll be here soon, he had to help a friend out with something.” John shook his head, “Honestly, I think there’s much more than that but…” He drifted off.

“Teenagers like their secrets.” Hermione smiled knowingly. 

He let out a small laugh, “That’s what I’m worried about.” 

They were laughing at the chemistry teacher when her cousin finally came home. 

“He’s such a creep.” Hermione laughed. 

“Yeah, I’m surprised he’s still kept his job after the times I’ve arrested him.” 

“What’s going on?” 

Hermione turned her head to find her cousin gaping at the two of them like a fish. 

“If you keep your mouth open like that Mischief you’ll swallow a fly.” 

Her father calmed down from his laughter, a sad smile upon his lips. 

“I haven’t heard Stiles called that since before his mom got sick.” 

Hermione frowned, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

The Sheriff shook his head, “You didn’t mean anything by it. Plus it brings me fond memories when you two were little enough to both sit in my lap.” 

Hermione looked back at her cousin who still was gaping and thought she’d throw him a line. She got up from her seat and thrust her hand out, “I know you must be surprised. You probably are wondering what in the world the new librarian is doing here but I’m not just the new librarian I’m also your cousin. Hermione.” 

Stiles blinked his amber eyes, and his eyebrows sunk low, as his gaze shifted to where her hand was waiting. “Um...hi again then.” He shook her hand before throwing his backpack down on the island. 

“Have you eaten yet? We’ve got Indian take out for the taking, well what’s left of it.” Hermione leaned forward towards her cousin, “It’s one of my weaknesses.” 

She could practically see the questions that accumulated in his gaze. 

He jumped still when his dad brought the seat out in front of Hermione, “Sit Stiles.” 

The Sheriff was about to sit back down on his own again when his cell began to ring, “Sorry, I’ve got to take this.”

“Go right on ahead, I’m not going anywhere.” Hermione kept smiling until her uncle was out of the room, before turning towards Stiles. “I can see you have many questions for me. Shoot.” 

“Um...sure. Who are you really? And um...What did you say to Derek? I’ve never seen him react like that to anyone. The dude is scary.” 

Hermione smiled and tilted her head to listen closely to make sure her uncle was still out of hearing distance. 

“I am your cousin, your mum was my father’s sister. In regards to the Hale Alpha, I told him why I came to Beacon Hills and I stood my ground.” A ding on her cell and a quick glance made her giggle, “Speak of the devil, it seems he’s decided on the meeting time and place. You should tell Scott to bring his pack as well. I’m sure Derek’s will be there.” Hermione’s smile turned to a wide grin as she saw her cousin sputter before her, she leaned forward and whispered conspiratively toward him, “I will be an excellent source of information regarding the beings that are drawn to Beacon Hills but I’d also like to be your sounding board. I think your father should let in on your secrets, but I won’t tell him.” 

Uncle Stilinski coming back in the room stopped Stiles from asking his next question, “I hate to do this, but I just called in…” 

“Go on ahead, if you don’t mind I’ll stay here awhile to catch up.”

Her uncle waved her off, “Stay as long as you like. Stiles, behave yourself.” With those last words the Sheriff was gone from the house. 

Hermione leaned forward her head on her hand, “Go on, I know you have thousands of questions for me.” 

“Why did you come to Beacon Hills?”

Hermione took a sip of her tea before looking at her cousin, “I needed a change of scenery. My adoptive aunt and her grandkid needed one too; she had proposed the idea of America. After talking to the Minister of Magic…” Hermione smiled over the top of her tea cup as she heard Stiles make a surprised sound much like a gasp, “I was told of a job that was needed in towns where the concentration of the supernatural and magical had higher concentrations. Beacon Hills was one of those, and then after re-connecting with Uncle John we decided to move here.” 

Stiles opened his mouth and closed it several times before asking, “Minister of Magic?” 

“Oh yes, it was necessary to speak to the head of the magical community’s government. After all, I am a witch.” Hermione flicked her wand forward into her left hand, and let out a laugh when she saw her cousin jump before flicking it back to her hidden holster. 


	5. Obliviate

“So you managed to trap the kanima.”

“Yep.” 

Hermione looked at her cousin who was shifting nervously. 

“The police are aware that the boy who is the kanima is missing.” 

“Yep.” 

“Why is the school librarian here again?” Scott stared at Hermione suspiciously. 

Hermione let out a long sigh, before giggling suddenly. 

“I suppose your teenage years haven’t been as different from mine as I originally thought.” 

“Yeah, well are you going to help us or not?” Stiles fidgeted some more. 

“This isn’t strictly what my role is, however, this time I’ll help.” Hermione looked to her cousin that just the previous night had been excitedly asking questions about magic and her adventures. “You two need to leave though.” 

“But…” 

“No buts, both of you leave now.” Hermione looked sternly at her cousin before he let out a huff and dragged Scott to his jeep. 

With another sigh, Hermione turned toward the prison transport vehicle. 

~Time Skip~

The next day at work Hermione heard the whispers from her cousin and his friend. 

“So whatever she did it worked. He doesn’t remember anything, or at least he doesn’t know what we did.” 

She shook her head as she continued to sort through the stacks of books, a shiver running down her spine when she saw the video camera at the corner of the room. The Argents were definitely not to be underestimated. 

The boy who was afflicted with the curse of the kanima had been found by the police befuddled with how he ended up in a prison escort vehicle in the first place. She had given them a call under the guise of going for a run, even wearing her exercise wear when she stopped by the station to give her statement. A light sheen of sweat upon her brow, after she did a minor jog before coming in. 

She spoke of how when she was out on a run in the preserve she came across the prison support vehicle and thought she heard something from within. The obliviate had done its job, for when the boy came in and spoke as well he did not mention her cousin, his friend or her ever being there. 

The boys had barely gotten passed unscathed this time. Hermione might have seemed like she did it for her cousin but she knew the boy’s background, he had a family that could give her uncle hell. She always protected her own, even when they acted like idiots. 

  
  


The meeting with the packs was that night but Hermione worried for both their leader’s short fuses. Derek despite being older seemed to have the penchant for acting just as stupid as a teenager, according to Deaton. Then there was Scott who jumped into the fray before thinking much about a plan. 

It seemed she arrived right on time at the warehouse to catch the Hale Alpha before he went running off.

“Where do you think you are going Mr. Hale I believe we had a meeting?” 

“I don’t have time for this!” The man tried to shove past her but Hermione just let out a disappointed sigh as she flicked her wand his way causing him to float in the air before she set him down in a seat she transfigured with her second wand. It was times like these that Hermione was glad she was ambidextrous. 

After sitting their leader into the seat with a temporary sticking charm, Hermione turned to the young pups. 

“So I heard through the doorway you have yet to find your anchors.” 

The young girl with wild blonde hair shook herself free of her confusion first, “Who are you?” 

“Did your Alpha not tell you of our scheduled meeting?” Hermione tsked at the Alpha who was growing more and more aggravated when the chair would separate from his back end or move from its placing on the ground. 

“Are you a witch?” The boy had curious but wary eyes upon the remaining wand she’d left in her hand. 

“Indeed I am.” 

He gaped as if not expecting her to reply in the affirmative. 

“I’m waiting for the other boys to arrive before I continue with my explanation. Stiles texted me and told me, he and Scott should be here in about ten minutes. You also are missing a pack member as well.” 

“I’m here.” A tall dark teenager came out of the shadows. 

“Oh hello, you must be Boyd. I might as well introduce myself formally. My name is Hermione Granger, I’m the new Observer for Beacon Hills.” 

“What’s an Observer?”

Hermione smiled and turned to see the last two arrive and she inclined her head toward Scott, “An Observer is someone who is tasked with watching over an area that has a high concentration of magical and supernatural beings. After several tragic events in the past of Beacon Hills, the American Ministry for the Supernatural and Magical decided it would be best for another Observer to be in the area; so as to prevent future tragedies to the supernatural populace.” 

“The Hale fire?” Stiles asked, eyes widening before flicking toward Derek nervously. 

Hermione’s lips pulled down in a frown, “Yes, sadly the Observer at the time had another role as emissary to the Hale pack. This normally wouldn’t be a problem if there was another Observer to fulfill their duties when they were available. However, there was only the one and he had been tasked by the Hale Alpha on a separate mission that week of the tragedy.” 

“Who and what is an emissary?” The quiet one, Boyd, spoke up. 

“An emissary acts as a inbetween for the human world and a pack. Although most American werewolf packs are integrated with the humans, they still need someone who doesn’t have their abilities that can do so also. Essentially they are the eyes and ears of the pack, most often they are druids; and other than being an aide they are often very neutral when it comes to the happenings surrounding the pack and humans. The emissary of the former Hale pack would at this time like to remain anonymous.” Hermione’s whiskey eyes flicked towards Derek’s that flickered crimson for a moment. 

Hermione let out a breath and sighed, “Alright now that those explanations are out of the way, let’s get done to business.” 

Turning towards a wood carton behind her she quickly transfigured it into a table and moved it front of her. Then she turned two more wood cartons, one into a large whiteboard and the other a pinboard. Stepping forward she pulled her briefcase from her pocket, and after a tap of her wand it resized itself. 

“Both Scott, Stiles and the new Hale pack need to be aligned. The way you have all going about things is bound to get you all killed.” 

Turning toward Scott, Hermione pointed at him; “From now on, before acting you are going to consult with Stiles who is going to consult with me.” 

Turning her face forward towards Derek, Hermione pointed at him next, “You are going to stop biting and changing new pups until the current ones are strong enough to protect themselves. The way you’ve been changing teenagers left and right is not going to help you in the battle that follows. You are only going to invite more casualties upon your conscience.” At the Alpha’s warning growl, Hermione’s gaze sharpened, “I do have a silencing charm I can put on you, don’t test me.” 

Turning to the new Hale pack who was looking at her in wonder, Hermione smiled, “I’m willing to help you all on the full moon, and my help won’t consist of those chains.” 

The pup named Isaac physically relaxed at the mention of him not being chained. 

“However, we will get into that later. Now we need to talk about the current situation with the kanima.” 

“I don’t need your help to take down the kanima.” The Alpha growled, all crimson gaze flashing and canine incisors lengthening. 

Hermione just raised an eyebrow before flipping open her briefcase before flicking her wand once more to pin her project to the pinboard. 

“Whoa!” 

Hermione smiled at her cousin’s exclamation and smiled further as he jumped up to look at her pinboard complete with red thread connecting key suspects. 

“We are not going to kill the kanima. Jackson is not in control of his actions. Unlike werewolves that run on basic instinct, the kanima runs on the desire to please its master.”

Carefully pulling an archaic bestiary from her case, Hermione peered at it as she walked over to the whiteboard (after transfiguring one of her quills into a whiteboard marker). 

“In order to stop the kanima, we must find its master.” 

On the whiteboard Hermione wrote the victims' names thus far: “Coach John Lahey”, “Tucker Cornish”.

“Um, whose Tucker Cornish?” Scott raised his hand, and Hermione smiled in turn. 

“He was the mechanic that Stiles unfortunately had to see killed.” 

“Oh, ok.” 

“The connection between these two comes down to the swim team. Coach Lahey had been the coach of Brenton’s swim team. 

The garble of a radio made Stiles jump and pull a police radio from his pocket, turning up the volume it mentioned of a couple attacked on the reserve. The man died, the woman who was pregnant was spared. 

Hermione sorted through the papers in her case before exclaiming, “I was right the connection is the swim team.” 

Next up on the board was “Sean Bartlett” and next to him “Jessica Bartlett (survived/pregnant)”.

“Um…” 

Hermione turned to see Isaac standing behind her.

“I think I know something.” 

Hermione nodded and smiled at him encouragingly.

“These people were all part of the championship team my da...Coach Lahey had. He had them over one time after they won.” 

“Can you remember anything odd about that night? Even the smallest thing might be important.” 

Isaac’s eyes narrowed as he stared down at his feet, “I think I had a friend over that night.” He cocked his head to the side, “But they left suddenly for some reason.” 

Hermione’s voice was gentle as she asked, “Do you remember anything about that friend?”

“They didn’t come by again. I think we were...or I was 10 or 11. It was before…” He broke off.

“Thank you, Isaac; that at least gives us a time frame. If you remember anything, here’s my cell.” Hermione handed him her card, before turning back to the rest of the wolves (and Stiles). “We need to find the master before the Argents do, I wouldn’t put it past Grandpa Argent to put a bullet in the head of the master so he could gain control of the kanima.” 


	6. Kanima

Another day was nearly over acting as librarian, when Hermione was called to the principal's office. 

Keeping her head held high and her eyes narrowed Hermione stepped into the office of the feared Gerard Argent. 

“You wished to speak to me.” 

“Yes, please sit.” The old man looked with a genial look while his eyes were perceptive as ever. In that moment Hermione was reminded of an old coot of a Headmaster who seemed slightly mad and kind, but was a mastermind behind a war. “I must admit I feel honored to have the great war hero sitting before me.” 

Hermione’s professional smile twinged into a wry one, before she tilted her head to the side. 

“Imagine my surprise when I heard through my contacts that the American Ministry was sending a new Observer who just happened to be the famed Hermione Granger.” 

Hermione merely smiled and waited for the old man to get to his point. 

“I also heard that you have met with the packs.” 

“It is needed with my job as an Observer to get to know those I must protect.” 

His eyes narrowed, “I wouldn’t want to get in each other’s ways.” 

Hermione’s eyes narrowed and her smile was sharp, “Yes, it would be truly foolish. After all…” Hermione adjust her skirt over her knees as if she had all the time in the world, “It would be ever so stupid for someone to cross me.” 

Hermione stood, “Is there anything else you wished to speak with me regarding Mr. Argent?”

He leaned back his lips pursed and his white eyebrows pulled down looking upon her contemplatively, “No there was nothing else.” 

“Then I shall take my leave, I still have work to do before the day is done.” With a nod of dismissal, Hermione strode from the office her head held high. She didn’t even allow herself to clench her hands at her sides until she was out of sight from his office. 

~Time Skip~

She had only been gone for at most five minutes, when Mr Harris had captured her long enough to ‘help’ him take some things to his car. 

However when she returned to the library, where Harris had left the detention students, it was in shambles and she could just make out a scaled tale making its way out of a shattered window in the back. 

Quickly she disabled the cameras before repairing the window and fixing the furniture before she enabled it again. 

“Hermione! Erica is seizing!” 

Hermione rushed down the still haphazard book aisle to find a paralyzed Erica seizing on the ground. Through the gap of missing books, Hermione could just make out another student on the ground. 

“Scott stay with Allison and the boy.” Scott didn’t need any encouragement to stay beside the girl he was in love with, “Stiles, come with me to bring Erica to Derek.” 

The ride to Derek’s warehouse with Stiles in the backseat trying to keep her still was harder than it had seemed at first. 

“Why didn’t you make Scott come along?”

“Despite me not approving of his relationship with the Argent girl, it would be smarter to leave someone who has the strength to protect behind.” 

As soon as they arrived at the warehouse, Derek was already at their door. 

“She’s having an adverse reaction to the paralytic.” 

Derek pulled Erica into his arms and Stiles and Hermione followed behind him as he went to lay her on a bare thin cot inside the old bus in the warehouse. 

“Is she going to die?” Stiles looked worriedly at the girl shaking uncontrollably. 

“I don’t know.” 

Hermione raised her wand and ran a diagnostic scan, “Her werewolf genes are trying to fight off the toxins but it looks like...is this the second time she’s been paralyzed by this stuff?”

Derek nodded.

“It’s like she’s having an allergic reaction. A potion to fight off common poisons might help but…” 

She stopped as Derek took a hold of Erica’s arm and with a crack broke it, Erica letting out a scream. 

“What do you think you are doing?” 

“Jumpstarting her healing.” 

“The child is going to be already traumatized as it is. Stupefy.” Hermione flicked her wand at Erica who immediately went unconscious. “That’s enough!” Derek had begun to make the girl bleed. 

Hermione caressed Erica’s hair, and even in unconsciousness Erica could sense her turning toward the caress, her nose sniffing for the scent of pack. Hermione smiled down at the girl, she was too young. Shaking her head, Hermione leaned her head against a pole behind her. 

~Time Skip~ 

After they left the warehouse, Stiles got a call from his dad asking for him to pick up some food for him. 

Hermione smiled as she watched the Sheriff groan over the healthy choices that Stiles made for him, while she perused the crime board behind him. 

“Uncle John, I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds but I did some research into the case myself and I found a connection between them all.” 

The Sheriff looked up from his box of carrots and celery, “What connection?” 

Stiles spoke up, “All the victims so far were on a swim team which Coach Lahey coached.” 

“Really?” The Sheriff raised his eyebrow, before standing abruptly to get a pile of files from the sideboard in his office. Sorting through them he found the yearbook of Beacon Hills. 

“Yes, they were in fact on a championship team.” Hermione went around to the front of her uncle’s desk. 

A ding from Hermione’s phone distracted her, looking down she saw a text from Deaton. ‘Derek and Scott here. Jackson can swim. Master cannot.’ 

So that meant the master was not on the swim team. Hermione remembered what Isaac had said about the friend that suddenly stopped coming around and wondered. 

“Hey do you have access to all the class lists, like for instance do you have access to the middle school or elementary?” 

“Did you think of something?” The Sheriff glanced her way, a feeling of familiarity coming to him at her look of concentration that was so similar to how his wife used to look when she was focused on something. 

“I might, but its not fully fleshed out yet.” 

Stiles turned toward her, “I have my old class photos from then and all the Beacon Hill schools did some sort of class book at the end of the year even in elementary.” 

“Could we go look at them right now?” 

Stiles looked back and forth between his dad and his cousin.

“Go on ahead. I’ll be here for awhile.” Looking up briefly from the file he made eye contact with Hermione, “If you figure anything out, you’ll tell me right.” 

She nodded and smiled before heading out into the lobby of the police station waiting for Stiles to catch up with her.

“So what’s the plan?”

“I think with the process of elimination we might be able to narrow down who was Isaac’s friend back then.” 

“You really think it was him then?” Stiles trotted beside Hermione as she strode outside to her car. 

“I feel like there is more to that friend than we might think.” 


End file.
